Floater
by Anemona Yuu
Summary: Yukio nic nie mógł poradzić na to, że prawdziwe umiejętności Makoto, zauroczyły go niemalże od pierwszej chwili, ale czy zrozumie swoje własne uczucia i zdoła dotrzeć do tych Hanamiyii? I czy to, co ich łączy można w ogóle określić jakąś relacją? / Kilka one-shotów z dwójką panów, którzy nawet ze sobą nie rozmawiali w oryginale, ale w życiu trzeba spróbować wszystkie, prawda?
1. Floater

INFORMACJE

Prawdopodobnie macie okazję czytać pierwsze opowiadanie z tym paringiem. Jako, że w oryginale ta dwójka nie ma praktycznie żadnego powiązania, pisanie tego było niezwykle ciężkie, pewnie dlatego też fabuła nie zachwyca, ani nie ma większego przesłania. Myślę nad napisaniem kontynuacji tej jednopartówki z nieco pikantniejszymi szczegółami, ale nawet jeśli, to jest to mało prawdopodobne.

KUROKO NO BASUKE - ONE-SHOT "FLOATER"

Kasamatsu po raz pierwszy zwrócił uwagę na Niekoronowanych Króli zaraz po tym, jak rozpoczął liceum. Wówczas pomyślał, że są oni jedynymi, którzy będą w przyszłości zdolni mierzyć się na równi z Pokoleniem Cudów.

\- Co za paskudny styl gry – mruknął Moriyama, prawdopodobnie był jedynym, który usłyszał kolegę z drużyny podczas nieustannych komentarzy i pokrzykiwań Kise. Irytował się coraz bardziej, ale nie potrafił oderwać oczu od toczącego się na boisku pojedynku, by ponownie wymierzyć celny cios w głowę.

\- Nie da się zaprzeczyć, ale także imponujące, żeby tak wyspecjalizować się w... faulach – skomentował, mimowolnie czując rozczarowanie. Czyżby to było wszystko, co można oczekiwać od tego chłopaka? Bardziej paskudny wydaje się tu jego charakter, pomyślał, całkiem instynktownie nadeptując na stopę asa jego drużyny. Kise Ryouta, wydał z siebie piskliwy, naprawdę piskliwy krzyk, który stłumił własną ręką.

\- Kasamatsu-senpai! - zbulwersował się, niemalże płacząc, ale został zignorowany. Ze spokojem obserwował, jak rozgrywka zbliża się nieubłaganie do końca. - Co ja znowu zrobiłem?!

\- Coś jest nie tak – odpowiedział na pytanie, ukrywając nagłe zaintrygowanie, które się w nim obudziło.

\- Ha?

\- To już drugi taki przechwyt, nie byłoby to coś niezwykłego, gdyby nie to, że Seirin jest ekspertem w podaniach, a Hanamiya odgaduje tor piłki, jakby sam był rozgrywającym, który prowadzi przeciwnika – wyjaśnił, wiercąc się niespokojnie na miejscu.

\- Refleks? - zagadnął niepewnie Moriyama, patrząc na zaistniała sytuację raczej z niepewnością, aniżeli uznaniem.

\- Zbiórka! To zbiórka! I wiara w siebie! - wykrzyczał Hayakawa.

\- Hayakawa-senpai, nie sądzę by to miało coś z tym wspólnego...

\- Nie, nic z tych rzeczy, on wie, gdzie i do kogo zostanie wykonanie podanie, odczytuje grę w sposób tak płynny i oczywisty, że czuję aż tutaj tą presję – wyjaśnił, bez problemu wyobrażając sobie, jak zaskoczeni muszą być zawodnicy z Seirin, po utkwieniu w tej pajęczej sieci. Cholernie inteligentny, jego gra jest przerażająco niesamowita. - Chciałbym z nim zagrać – powiedział cicho, tak cicho, by nikt nie był zdolny go usłyszeć. One on one z Hanamiyą Makoto, bez tych kuriozalnych fauli.

\- To bez znaczenia! Kurokocchi i tak go pokona! - Oczywiście Kise miał rację, ale nie sądził, że był to poważny wniosek, wysunięty dzięki obserwacji gry, a jedynie obsesyjne przekonanie, że kolega ze starej szkoły nie może przegrać z kim takim, jak Niekoronowany Król. I nawet, jeśli wynik tego meczu, był mu najzwyczajniej w świecie obojętny, to nie był zdolny do wymazania ze swojego umysłu samego końca meczu, tego momentu, tego jednego zagrania, kiedy to Makoto, wykonał floater. Jakby potoczył się ten mecz, gdyby grał tak od samego początku? Nie chciał o tym myśleć.

* * *

Jego myśli powróciły do tego niesamowitego, młodszego chłopaka, raz jeszcze, gdy poznał Haizakiego. Nigdy więcej nie pomyślał, że gra Makoto jest obrzydliwa, może i niezgodna z zasadami, jednakże znał granice. Ale z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu był wściekły, jak ktoś taki jak Haizaki, mógł w ogóle grać w koszykówkę? Prychnął raz jeszcze, opuszczając ostatecznie halę Winter Cup, w której wygrali dzisiejszy mecz. Wszyscy zawodnicy wrócili już do domu z rozkazem solidnego wypoczynku przed meczem z Seirin. W tym roku Puchar Zimowy będzie ich, to była ich ostatnia możliwość wspólnej gry w tym składzie. Ostatnia. Nie był głupcem, wiedział, że kontuzja Kise, może mieć wpływ na cały przebieg gry, ale nikt nie jest tak głodny wygranej, jak niedawny przegrany. Mieli zamiar wymazać tamten mecz towarzyski z historii.

Odbijał powoli piłkę, kierując się na niewielkie boisko, umieszczone tuż przy widowiskowej hali. Musiał pozbyć się tego zirytowania. Gra, której doświadczył dzisiejszego dnia, pozostanie w nim jeszcze na długo i chociaż nie powinien się teraz przemęczać, całe dłonie drżały mu z napływu adrenaliny. Chyba... chyba mógłby zagrać już teraz ten półfinał. Rozgrzane, dobrze przygotowane ciało, nie odczuwało zmęczenia, a jedynie gotowość do działania. Z amoku wytrącił go dźwięk piłki, która odbiła się od tablicy i wpadła do kosza.

Przystanął zdziwiony, większość ludzi zdążyła się już rozejść do domów, był późny wieczór, a boisko oświetlała pojedyncza latarnia, ustawiona na niewielkim parkingu. Położył torbę na ławce, bez problemu rozpoznając drugą osobę.

\- Hanamiya Makoto – odezwał się pierwszy, przypuszczając, że i tak nie wzbudzi w chłopaku większego zainteresowania. Ba! Nie wiedział, czy ten go w ogóle rozpoznaje. Makoto odbił kilka razy piłką o chodnik, dalej stojąc odwróconym do niego plecami, a on cierpliwie czekał, wiedząc, że jego słowa musiały zostać usłyszane. I wcale się nie pomylił, bo już po chwili, chłopak złapał odbijaną przed sobą piłkę w obie dłonie i odwrócił się w jego kierunku. Znudzone, infantylne spojrzenie, pełne tej dziwnej obojętności, a może i rozdrażnienia, skierowane zostało prosto w niego. Żadnego zdziwienia lub zawahania.

\- Kasamatsu Yukio, rozgrywający i kapitan Kaijou – odpowiedział Hanamiya, przekręcając lekko głowę w bok, jakby nie wiedząc, czy powinien jakoś zareagować czy może zignorować całkowicie jego osobę. - Gratuluję wygranej, jak się bawiłeś podczas dzisiejszej walki? Haizaki Shougo, potrafi zachowywać się jak skończony... dupek – zdecydował się kontynuować rozmowę, przybierając na twarzy swój arogancki, pewny siebie uśmieszek, który, jego zdaniem, kompletnie mu nie pasował. Nie zamierzał jednak dać się wplątać w te chore gierki. Przypadek dał mu możliwość, o którą nie śmiał nawet prosić. Oto ma szansę wymienić pierwsze słowa z tym chłopakiem. Więcej, może nawet uda mu się z nim zagrać – a przynajmniej na to, tak skrycie liczył.

\- A ciebie co tutaj sprowadza, czyżbyś był zainteresowany dzisiejszym półfinałem Seirin? - odgryzł się, uśmiechając się mimo chodem, kiedy grymas niezadowolenia pojawił się na ustach Makoto. Potrafi być zaskakująco szczery ze samym sobą, gdy jest zdenerwowany, pomyślał, jakby opadły wszystkie maski i hamulce, nie pozwalające na bycie prawdziwym sobą. Ale czy rzeczywiście miał rację?

\- Jakbym mógł być zainteresowany czymś tak żałosnym. Dlaczego miałbym tracić czas na coś tak nudnego i przewidywalnego? – skomentował prychając i wracając do gry. Jak dziecinnie.

\- A więc przyszedłeś zobaczyć mój mecz? - zagadnął, dobrze znając odpowiedź. - Z resztą, to nieważne, skoro obaj tu jesteśmy, może pokażesz mi swojego floater'a?

\- Głupi jesteś, matole? Dlaczego miałbym to zrobić? - warknął, wrzucając piłkę płynnym ruchem przez obręcz.

\- Co za niewyparzona gęba, rodzice nie nauczyli cię szacunku do starszych? - powiedział spokojnie, wybijając piłkę z rąk Makoto, gdy ten szykował się do rzutu i sam skoczył, zdobywając dwa punkty. Hanamiya prychnął ponownie, zgarniając piłkę, nim ta upadła na beton.

\- Często to robisz? Prychasz, warczysz, obrażasz, a nawet uciekasz się do przemocy, nie lepiej byłoby po prostu zagrać?

\- Zamknij się, naprawdę nie widzę powodu, dla którego miałbym marnować czas na kogoś takiego jak ty – obwieścił mu, z determinacją ściskając jednak w rękach piłkę.

\- Kwiecista prawda, co? - mruknął pod nosem.

\- Że niby co?

\- To twoje imię, prawda? Właśnie to znaczy Hanamiya Makoto.

\- Co?! Co to ma do rzeczy?

\- Jest twoim całkowitym przeciwieństwem – wyjaśnił, obserwując jak chłopak marszczy brwi, denerwując się i bijąc z myślami jednocześnie. Jakby frustracja zżerała go doszczętnie.

\- Wkurzasz mnie – wyznał mu, nieco się uspokajając. - Nie tak jak Kiyoshi, ale jednak. Chcesz postawić na swoim? W porządku, zniszczę cię, aż będziesz żałować, że o to błagałeś.

\- Błagałem? Ciekawe, w którym momencie... Zagrajmy do dziesięciu.

Hanamiya, otarł czoło rękawem swojej długiej koszulki, jego kurtka leżała tuż przy torbie Kasamatsu, który obecnie siedział na ziemi, biorąc głębokie oddechy, jeden po drugim. Makoto widział, że z trudem łapie powietrze, nie wycierając nawet potu z twarzy lub karku. Jemu także było gorąco. Grali na poważnie. Nie miał co do tego wątpliwości, że kapitan Kaijou, potraktował go tak poważnie, jak tylko potrafił po czterdziestu minutach walki w ćwierć finale.

Oczywiście wygrał, w jeden na jednego, nie miał z nim szans, ale nie był najgorszy. Hanamiya rozumiał, dlaczego właśnie on jest kapitanem. Pewny siebie i własnych umiejętności, ale nie chełpi się tym, jak jakiś gówniarz, przemknęło mu przez myśl. Odsapnął, ponownie otarł twarz rękawem bluzki i przybrał swój zwyczajny uśmiech.

\- I co, wygrałem – zadrwił, a posłany mu uśmiech, był tak naturalny i przekorny, że aż się speszył. Odwrócił głowę, czując się zawstydzonym. Nie takiej reakcji oczekiwał!

\- To prawda. Jesteś niesamowitym graczem – wyznał Kasamatsu.

\- Co za debil, komplementuje przeciwnika?

\- To nie komplement, a fakt, dlatego tym bardziej nie wiem, dlaczego używasz takich sztuczek, jak faule. - Spojrzał ponownie w kierunku swojego przeciwnika, a cień delikatnego rumieńca zanikł zupełnie.

\- Dla zabawy – odparł, chciał by brzmiało to przekonująco, tak wrednie i z taką domieszką wyższości, by porządny, sumienny kapitan Kaijou, poczuł się tak rozdrażniony, jak i on się czuł.

\- Miałbyś więcej zabawy, wygrywając dzięki swoim prawdziwym umiejętnością – powiedział, jakby zdradzał jakiś sekret. Sekret, będący przy tym tak oczywisty, że aż śmiesznie prawdziwy.

\- Wygrałem, ale za twoją grę... pokażę ci – westchnął, przymierzając się do oddania ostatniego rzutu.

Floater, po tym kilku miesiącach, wydał się Yukio równie zachwycający co wtedy, pomimo tego, że nie minął żadnej obrony, że nikt nie próbował mu przeszkodzić lub przechwycić piłki, Hanamiya Makoto, wyglądał niesamowicie podczas wykonywania tego jednoręcznego rzutu.

Naprawdę niesamowicie, z tym nienaturalnym skupieniem i poświęceniem, jakby był to decydujący rzut, mający wywalczyć zwycięskie punkty, a kiedy piłka dosięgła kosza, nawet nie zahaczając o siatkę, wpadając tak idealnie, lekki półuśmiech Hanamiyii, nie miał w sobie ani grama drwiny. I nie wiedzieć czemu, Kasamatsu, poczuł się niezwykle spokojnie, jakby było już po wszystkim. Naprawdę spokojnie.

\- To co, może teraz mam jeszcze życzyć ci powodzenia? – zakpił Makoto, wracając do dawnego siebie. Yukio, podniósł się z ziemi, kiedy w tym czasie Hanamiya, ubierał ciemnozieloną kurtkę, zapinając ją pod samą szyję. Nie było to zbyt rozsądne, grać tak w zimę na świeżym powietrzu, nie miał zamiaru być znowu chory. Zastanawiał się, czy Kasamatsu, pomyślał w ogóle o możliwych konsekwencjach ten gry. A co go to obchodziło... - Albo buziaka, żebyś dał z siebie wszystko? Sorry nie jestem dziewczyną – zachichotał, starając się doprowadzić do kłótni. Nie chciał rozstawać się w „dobrych" stosunkach z kapitanem Kaijou.

\- Gdybyś był dziewczyną, to nie zamieniłbym z tobą słowa – stwierdził chłopak, otrzepując spodnie i przecierając kark, dopiero po chwili, dotarło do niego, co powiedział. Usta Hanamiyii, całkiem przypadkiem, rozchyliły się w zaskoczeniu, ale czerwone policzki, Yukio, uznał za efekt tego małego sparingu i pogody. Ale nie był głupi, a jego przypuszczenia, szybko rozwiały kolejne słowa.

\- Ty kretynie! O czym ty, do cholery, gadasz? Kpisz sobie ze mnie? - oburzył się, będąc jednocześnie poddenerwowanym jak i zawstydzonym, że też ktoś był zdolny doprowadzić go do tego stanu!

\- Wybacz, wybacz. Trochę dziwnie to zabrzmiało. Miałem raczej na myśli to, że nie najlepiej dogaduję się z dziewczynami – starał się uspokoić sytuację, ale czuł, że lekko czerwieni się na twarzy, co prawda nie mógł być tak czerwony, jak Makoto, ale i tak uznał to za nieodpowiednią reakcję.

\- Nieważne! Rób co chcesz, ja wracam. - Odwrócił się pospiesznie, idą w kierunku dworca. Kasamatsu, nie próbował go zatrzymać, bo i po co? Co mógłby mu powiedzieć? Nie wiedział, ale wcale nie żałował, że dostał możliwość poznania innej strony tego gracza.

\- Kwiecista prawda – zaśmiał się, a Hanamiya udał, że wcale tego nie słyszał, wolał odejść, nim straciłby panowanie nad własnymi reakcjami.

Hanamiya Makoto nie ma pojęcia, dlaczego czeka na tym samym boisku, co wtedy tuż po zakończeniu półfinałów, ale nie pojawia się nikt, kto byłby godny jego uwagi. I nie wiedzieć czemu, jest najzwyczajniej w świecie rozczarowany.

* * *

Zima w Tokio, rozpoczęła się już na dobre. Znikoma ilość, zalegającego, gdzieniegdzie, na chodnikach śniegu i tak była zaskakująca, biorąc pod uwagę, że przeważnie, ta pora roku w tym regionie, nie jest tak charakterystyczna jak w innych częściach kraju. Dla wszystkich trzecioklasistów, był to okres zawziętej nauki. Próbne egzaminy i powtórki, nieustannie podsycały zbliżające się testy, ich wyniki miały zadecydować o tym, czy dostaną się na wybrane uczelnie.

Dla Kasamatsu był to okres mordęgi i walki. Wstępne testy, przeszedł z trudem i to na poziomie podstawowym. Dostateczne oceny w ogóle go nie satysfakcjonowały, to nie gwarantowało mu żadnej możliwości na pozytywne przejście rekrutacji, dlatego też niemalże zamieszkał w bibliotece miejskiej.

Tokijska Główna Biblioteka, była ogromnym gmachem, zbudowanym z dwóch kondygnacji oraz czterech pięter. Chłopak spędzał tam każdą wolną minutę, aż do zamknięcia budynku, ale efekty były niewielkie. Im bardziej poważnie podchodził do edukacji i się starał, tym ciężej było mu przyswajać wiedzę.

\- Dzień dobry – przywitał się, wchodząc do środka pomieszczenia z działem książek popularno-naukowych, bibliotekarka odpowiedziała mu przyjaznym, pokrzepiającym uśmiechem, stawiając na ladzie trzy, grube tomy encyklopedii.

\- Kasamatsu-kun, przygotowałam dla ciebie te książki, o które prosiłeś.

\- Dziękuję, przepraszam na kłopot. - Odebrał pospiesznie encyklopedie, czując ból edukacji nie tylko w rękach, ale i głowie. Skierował się w odległą część pomieszczenia, już mając dość na dzisiaj. Miał ochotę zagrać. Wiedział, że będzie mu tego brakować, ale nie sądził, że będzie to aż tak uciążliwe.

Stolik, który zwykle zajmował przy oknie, był dziś zajęty, więc udał się na sam koniec sali, pomiędzy ostatnimi regałami, zaraz przy ścianie, znajdowała się niewielka w porównaniu do stołów ławka, Kasamatsu zdecydował się zająć jedno z wolnych miejsc. Usiadł naprzeciwko wejścia, rozkładając na blacie książki oraz materiały, które ze sobą przyniósł. W pierwszej kolejności, zamierzał przejrzeć ostatnie sprawdziany. Musiał przeanalizować wszystkie błędy.

Pochłonięty pracą, nie zauważył, jak do biblioteki, weszła kolejna osoba, która natychmiast skierowała się do regałów przy jego stoliku. Hanamiya, ściągnął z najniższej półki podręcznik, który zaczął czytać dzień wcześniej. Po ciężkim treningu, tak jak codziennie, zamierzał się jednocześnie zrelaksować, jak i potrenować intelektualnie. Nic go tak nie uspokajało, jak sucha wiedza, która nie ma przed nim żadnych tajemnic. Spojrzał w kierunku pobliskiego stolika, z niezadowoleniem stwierdzając, że jego miejsce jest zajęte.

\- Ej, to moje miejsce – oświadczył, odsuwając wolne krzesło i siadając naprzeciwko chłopaka, który rozwalił się na całej powierzchni blatu, nie przejmując się nim. - Oi! - warknął, siadając i pozwalając upaść, trzymanej przez niego książce na stół. Yukio, raptownie poderwał głowę do góry, ze zdziwieniem dostrzegając przed sobą Hanamiyę, który zresztą był równie zdziwiony, ale nie dał tego po sobie poznać.

\- Wynoś się stąd – poprosił grzecznie, nie patrząc nawet na Kasamatsu. Kartkował szybko książkę, szukając rozdziału na którym skończył.

\- Byłem tu pierwszy, poza tym to miejsce publiczne – warknął Yukio. Był już dzisiaj wystarczająco podirytowany, w dodatku Makoto, przerwał mu w kulminacyjnym momencie. Tak niewiele brakowało, by w końcu zrozumiał to pokręcone zadanie! Hanamiya, odpowiedział mu zwykłym prychnięciem, a już po chwili poczuł, jak ten kopnął go w kostkę. Kopnął go w kostkę, do cholery! Jak dzieciak z podstawówki!

\- Co to miało być, gówniarzu? - syknął. W ogóle nie docierało do niego, że daje się prowokować i reaguje emocjonalnie. Miał to gdzieś.

\- Co masz na myśli? – odpowiedział mu niewinnie, uśmiechając się perfidnie, dopiero ten uśmiech, pozwolił mu zrozumieć, że to gra, że każda rozmowa z Hanamiyą Makoto, to gra, podczas której należy uważać na słowa i nigdy nie tracić opanowania, by nie stracić kontroli. Westchnął, postanawiając go zignorować i wracając do przerwanej wcześniej czynności. Oczywiście nie spodobało się to Makoto, który niby ze znudzeniem, wyrwał próbny egzamin z rąk Kasamatsu.

Wystarczyło jedno, powierzchowne spojrzenie.

\- Jesteś kretynem, prawda? - zapytał całkiem poważnie Makoto, patrząc na niego z politowaniem. Nie wiedząc czemu, wkurzyło go to bardziej, niż ten kopniak.

\- Jeszcze jedno słowo młokosie, a nie ręczę za siebie – zaczął się odgrażać, pokazując mu pięść.

\- Jak można w ogóle to błędnie rozwiązać? To tylko geometria analityczna... Ty naprawdę idziesz w tym roku na studia?

\- Co, że niby ty rozwiązałbyś to lepiej ode mnie? - odgryzł się, zakładając ręce na klatce piersiowej. Hanamiya, bez słowa wziął do ręki ołówek, leżący obok piórnika Kasamatsu i zaczął rozpisywać zadanie. Nie zawahał się ani przez chwilę, podczas rozwiązywania przykładów. Pisał szybko, ale starannie i wąsko. Nie było w nim tego skupienia, jak podczas gry, ale chłodne opanowanie było kolejną odsłoną Makoto, której Yukio nie znał.

W mniej niż pięć minut, rozwiązał trzy najwyżej punktowane zadania, podkreślając błędy w jego obliczeniach i pokazując mu w jaki najprostszy sposób, można było uzyskać wynik. Nie był pewien, jak powinien zareagować. To, że był pod wrażeniem, to jedno, ale czy on naprawdę był aż tak bystry? To by wyjaśniało, dlaczego jest zdolny tak naturalnie odczytywać grę podczas meczów. Ale to i tak było nieprawdopodobne.

\- Co, do cholery? - mruknął, w delikatnym osłupieniu czytając rozpiskę, którą wręczył mu Makoto. - Jak? - Nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że Makoto raz jeszcze mu zaimponował. Domyślał się, że ma sporą wiedzę i umiejętności, ale to już było przerażające.

\- Normalnie. To nic trudnego, prawda? - odpowiedział, czując się trochę speszonym, dobrze widział, jak chłopak zareagował na jego umiejętności. Pierwszy raz widział taką reakcję, zwykle inni to ignorowali lub obgadywali go za plecami. Teraz, gdy tak na to patrzę, to rzeczywiście nie jest takie trudne, pomyślał Yukio, zrobiłem dużo głupich błędów, zapewne z pośpiechu. - Użyłeś standardowej metody, łatwo się pomylić, bo trzeba robić dużo obliczeń i wszystko rozpisywać, nie byłoby problemu, gdybyś potrafił szybko odczytywać logikę zadania albo przynajmniej szybko liczyć w myśli – wyjaśnił, sam nie rozumiejąc po co to w ogóle mówi.

\- Zaskakujesz mnie coraz bardziej – wyznał, uśmiechając się mimo wszystko. - Bez problemu dostałbyś się na uczelnię, do której zdaję. - Makoto zamrugał ze zdziwienia, ale szybko się zreflektował, przybierając na twarz swój arogancki wygląd.

\- Tylko debil nie potrafiłby tego rozwiązać – skwitował, ale Yukio postanowił nie komentować jego obraźliwego tonu głosu czy też słów, lekki rumieniec na policzkach Hanamiyii, skutecznie mu to rekompensował i postanowił tylko zmienić temat ich rozmowy.

\- Często tu przychodzisz?

\- Po każdym treningu – odpowiedział, wzruszając ramionami. - Ćwiczę nie tylko ciało, ale i umysł.

\- O, w sumie, nawet to do ciebie pasuje. Czytasz coś ciekawego? - Delikatnie przesunął w swoją stronę książkę, którą przyniósł ze sobą chłopak. - Fraktale? Ty tak na poważnie? Aż taki jesteś inteligentny, żeby czytać coś takiego? Czy nie uczą tego studiach matematycznych dla zaawansowanych? Jesteś jakimś pieprzonym geniuszem?

\- Nie moja wina, że inny są zbyt głupi, by to zrozumieć. Zasadniczo, to nie przypuszczałem, że uczeń z Kaijou, mógłby mieć takie kiepskie wyniki na kwalifikacji semestralnej.

\- Nie masz zbyt wysokiego mniemania o Kaijou? W końcu dopuścili Kise do nauki – zaśmiał się, przypominając sobie modela, który miał jeszcze większe problemy z nauką. To to był dopiero głupek i maniak.

\- Kise Ryouta? Rzeczywiście nie wygląda na takiego, co grzeszy intelektem – odpowiedział mu Makoto, także się śmiejąc. Kasamatsu pierwszy raz słyszał tak szczerą reakcję ze strony Niekoronowanego Króla. Zapatrzył się na twarz chłopaka, z oniemieniem obserwując przymrużone oczy, na które opadały przydługie włosy oraz leciutko rozchylone wargi. Co to było? Jakby serce zabiło mu mocniej. Mocniej o tylko jedno uderzenie, ale wychwycił je bez problemu i bardzo go to zaniepokoiło.

\- Nie spotkałem większego debila od niego, Makoto – zawtórował mu, dalej tkwiąc w osłupieniu własnych myśli.

\- Makoto? Nikt, do cholery, nie pozwolił ci używać mojego pierwszego imienia – oburzył się, ale wcale nie wyglądał na złego.

\- Naprawdę się tym przejmujesz? Właśnie! Skoro jesteś tu codziennie, to może pomógłbyś mi z przygotowaniami? - zapytał szczerze, podświadomie chcą spędzić z nim więcej czasu.

\- Ha? Czyś ty zgłupiał do reszty? Mam tracić na ciebie czas? W ogóle, czy ty nie masz za grosz jakiej dumy, czy czegoś?

\- Dumy? Co ona ma wspólnego ze zwykłą nauką? – zapytał zdziwiony, ale dobrze wiedział, co Makoto miał na myśli.

\- Nie bądź śmieszny – prychnął, podnosząc się z miejsca. Ale następnego dnia, spotkali się ponownie. I kolejnego, i kolejnego, i jeszcze jednego też. A Hanamiya, tłumaczył się zwykłym przypadkiem i upierdliwością Yukio, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to, bo obecność Makoto, było zaskakująco przyjemna.

* * *

Popołudnia w bibliotece, były dla niego czymś oczywistym. I tak, jak codziennie, Hanamiya bez słowa położył przy biurku swoją sportową torbę, był w zielonym dresie Kirisaki Daichi, kurtka, w której przyszedł, została powieszona na oparciu krzesła, a ciepła zielona czapka, śmiesznie komponowała się z jego grubymi brwiami. Niby przypadkiem podsunął mu pod twarz teczkę z zadaniami i sam usiadł naprzeciwko, zabierając się za lekturę.

Podczas ostatnich tygodni, nauczyli się pracować w ciszy i czerpać z tego satysfakcję. Czuli się w swoim towarzystwie swobodnie, a Yukio, coraz częściej łapał się na tym, że zerka na czytającego chłopaka. Obserwuje, jak ten marszczy brwi, przygryza pełne, ładnie wykrojone usta, pociera smukłymi palcami kark, opiera dłoń o miękki policzek, sunie spojrzeniem z linijki na linijkę, czasem wzdycha, albo prycha, a czasem, kiedy najmniej się tego spodziewał, nagle podnosił wzrok, patrząc wprost na niego, a metalowe oczy, nie były tak zimne, jak powinny być. Zwykle potem mógł usłyszeć jego barwę głosu, i wtedy Yukio nie był zdolny się oszukiwać – patrzył na tego chłopaka w sposób, w jaki nie patrzył na żadną znaną mu dziewczynę.

\- Skończyłeś?

\- Co? - zaskoczony wypuścił długopis z ręki.

\- Pytałem się, czy skończyłeś? Cały czas na mnie patrzysz. - Makoto, wstał ze swojego miejsca, znalazł się za nim i zaglądając mu przez ramię na rozwiązane przykłady. - Rób ten ostatni, a ja będę jednocześnie sprawdzać. - Kasamatsu posłuchał go, kończąc rozwiązywanie ostatniego przykładu, w tym samym czasie, chłopak analizował wcześniejsze zadania, które zdążył już zrobić. Ale Yukio, wcale nie zwracał uwagi na tą przeklętą matematykę, a na ciepło płynące z drugiego ciała.

Zapatrzył się na niego. Z tak blisko, wyglądał jeszcze lepiej. Z długimi rzęsami, okalającymi oczy, z gładką skórą, pachnącą świeżą miętą i obojczykiem, wystającym znad białej koszulki, którą miał pod bluzą.

\- Yhym, większość masz dobrze – powiedział mu, jakby z niezadowoleniem. Pewnie liczył na to, że Kasamatsu naprawdę okaże się być skończonym idiotą, który nie zrozumie niczego, nawet jeśli to on będzie mu to tłumaczyć. - Ale nie myśl sobie... - zaczął ponownie swój wywód, ale Yukio nie zamierzał już się powstrzymywać, nie kiedy tuż przy jego twarzy, znajdowały się te niewyparzone usta, bluźniące tak często jak to tylko możliwe, więc sięgnął po nie, łącząc usta z rozchylonymi wargami. Były zimne i trochę suche, ale zwilżył je językiem, ssąc je i przygryzając na przemian.

Dłonią przytrzymywał Hanamiyę za kark, ale nie było to konieczne, bo zszokowany chłopak, nie ruszył się choćby o milimetr, gdy mu tak przerwano. Lewa ręka, którą trzymał w okolicach pasa Makoto, zacisnęła się i objęła bezwolne ciało mocniej. Chciał posadzić go sobie na kolanach, ale nie było to ani miejsce na takie rzeczy, ani nie było to nawet odpowiednie, po prostu wykorzystał moment.

Serce biło szybciej z każdym kolejnym uderzeniem, a krew spływała z mózgu do niższych partii ciała. Musiał przestać, i to w tym momencie. Ale Hanamiya wyprzedził go raz jeszcze, jakby wybudzając się z szoku, odzyskując zdolność myślenia i na nowo zaczynając oddychać.

\- Co to, kurwa, było?! - oburzył się krzycząc. Był purpurowy na całej twarzy, oddychając przez nabrzmiałe, stłamszone usta, z tak wielkim niezrozumieniem w oczach, że niemalże pożałował tego, że się na to odważył.

\- Pocałunek, kretynie – odpowiedział spokojnie, jakby informował kogoś, która jest godzina.

\- Nie pogrywaj sobie ze mną! Co ty sobie wyobrażasz?!

\- A, teraz już nic. To co sobie wyobrażałem, właśnie zamieniło się w rzeczywistość – objaśnił, uśmiechając się przy tym łagodnie. Makoto zacisnął pięści i szczęki, zdenerwowanie kipiało z jego oczu. Wyglądał, jakby miał zaraz wykrzyczeć wszystkie przekleństwa, jakie tylko zna, a Kasamatsu nie miał wątpliwości, że znał ich bardzo dużo.

\- Co tu się wyrabia? - odezwała się bibliotekarka, wpadając między regały. Grymas na jej twarzy, jasno wskazywał niezadowolenie kobiety. - To biblioteka, a nie boisko, lepiej będzie jeśli pójdziecie gdzieś indziej, skoro nie jesteście w stanie zachowywać się stosownie. - skarciła ich, tupiąc przy tym obcasem o miękką wykładzinę, Yukio zawstydził się, ale gdy spojrzał na swojego towarzysza, zachciało mu się śmiać. Hanamiya, walczył jednocześnie z zażenowaniem, jak i złością, ostatecznie prychnął ostentacyjnie na całość zaistniałej sytuacji i zaczął zbierać swoje rzeczy, unikając z nim kontaktu wzrokowego.

\- Na co czekasz? - warknął młodszy chłopak. - Zbieraj się. - A Yukio nic nie mógł poradzić na to, że nie potrafił przestać się uśmiechać.

* * *

Zbliżał się koniec roku szkolnego, gdy Yukio, szedł wraz z Makoto główną aleją, prowadzącą do jego szkoły. Było ciemno, wieczorny trening koszykarskiej drużyny Kaijou już dawno się skończył, a Kasamatsu postanowił skorzystać z tego, że trzecioklasiści wciąż mogli korzystać z sali gimnastycznej, jeśli nie kolidowało to z treningami drużyny. Co prawda mógł w wolnym czasie trenować z własnej woli, ale nie bez powodu zabrał ze sobą Makoto.

Ostatnio często grywali ze sobą, ale po ostatnim wypadzie, chłopak przeziębił się i nie dawał znaku życia przez tydzień. Po tym zdarzeniu, udało mu się co prawda zdobyć jego numer telefonu, ale mimo wszystko, wolał tego nie powtarzać. Nie spodziewał się, że zastaną kogokolwiek o tej porze na sali. Było po godzinie dziewiętnastej, dlatego bez skrępowania, objął naburmuszonego Makoto ręką, przyciskając go do swojego boku.

Łapał się na tym, że coraz otwarciej okazywał mu takie czułości, a nie będąc odtrącanym, posuwał się dalej i dalej. Pogładził palcami bok chłopaka, nawet przez materiał swetra, czując jak smukłą i szczupłą ma sylwetkę Hanamiya. Pomimo tego, że byli tego samego wzrostu, Makoto był od niego chudszy, chociaż na pierwszy rzut oka wcale na to nie wyglądał.

\- Nie przylepiaj się tak – mruknął, nie strącając jednak jego ręki, a jedynie odwracając głowę w bok. W takich momentach nie mógł nic poradzić, że czuł się trochę zawstydzony. Mimo wszystko relacje międzyludzkie na takim poziomie, zawsze stanowiły dla niego wyzwanie, to że Hanamiya był chłopakiem, tylko ułatwiało całą sprawę, ale jego charakter był czasem prawdziwą udręką, a już w szczególności, kiedy klął. Yukio tego nienawidził, ale zdążył już znaleźć na to całkiem przyjemny sposób. Zsunął rękę niżej, zatrzymując ją na biodrze.

\- Mówiłem coś, cholera! - Tak, właśnie o tym mówił, naprawdę niewyparzona gęba. Przybliżył twarzy do jego twarzy i złożył na jego ustach, szybki pocałunek.

\- Ty gnoju, robisz to specjalnie... - wyszeptał, udając że wzbudziło to w nim niesmak, a Kasamatsu pocałował go ponownie, tym razem dłużej, ocierając policzek o drugi policzek i muskając ciepłym oddechem szyję Makoto.

\- Mieliśmy grać, ale chyba masz w planach zerżnąć mnie na parkiecie tej waszej sali gimnastycznej – sarknął, dźgając go palcem w brzuch.

\- Po pierwsze, chyba już cię poinformowałem, że za każdy wulgaryzm w mojej obecności, płacisz mi soczystym buziakiem. Po drugie, nie zerżnąć, a kochać się, istnieje zasadnicza różnica pomiędzy tymi dwoma czasownikami, Makoto – przypomniał, z zadowoleniem, kosztując smaku tych warg raz jeszcze. Nie usłyszał już niczego, prócz prychnięcia. Równie słodkiego, co każda noc, którą spędzą w swojej obecności.


	2. Podziękowania - część 1

KUROKO NO BASUKE – KASAMATSU YUKIO I HANAMIYA MAKOTO

PODZIĘKOWANIA - część 1

Hanamiya odwraca głowę, a pocałunek ląduje na jego policzku. Chłopak ściera go pospiesznie rękawem sportowej bluzy i rzuca złowieszcze spojrzenie niewzruszonemu Yukio, który drapie się po głowie, w ogóle nie zdziwiony taką reakcją.

Bez słowa siada przy Makoto, kładąc torbę na wolnym krześle. Rozkłada notatki i podręcznik, który odebrał od bibliotekarki, którą poprosił o odłożenie właśnie tej książki dla siebie. Hanamiya dyskretnie obserwuje jego poczynania, powoli kartkując własną książkę, wcale jej jednak nie czytając.

Kasamatsu udaje, że nie czuje na sobie tego przenikliwego wzroku, który sprawia mu niewyobrażalną przyjemność. Głupie popołudnia w bibliotece, przepełniała subtelność i intymność, która zaspokoić potrafiła mocniej od jakichkolwiek pocałunków, ale wzmagała przy tym pragnienie, dla którego gotów był zabić całą niewinność tego rytuału.

Rozwiązuje kilka zadań z dzisiejszych wykładów, nim ostatecznie decyduje się odpowiedzieć ciepłym, miękkim spojrzeniem, wypełnionym czułością. Źrenice Hanamiyii rozszerzają się w szczerym zdziwieniu jedynie na chwilę, policzki nie pokrywają się jednakże czerwienią, jak miało to miejsce jeszcze do niedawna.

Wszystko wraca do normy niemal natychmiast. Makoto odwraca zmrużone oczy, tym razem naprawdę wertując tekst. Uśmiech Kasamatsu jest mimowolny. Podobnie jak i ruch ręki. Chowa ją pod stolik i szuka tej należącej do młodszego chłopaka. Z początku dłoń jest bezwolna, wciąż trochę zimna, chociaż wiosna rozkwitła swymi najpiękniejszymi barwami.

Hanamiya pozwala, by dłoń Yukio objęła jego. Splata razem z nim palce i ściska lekko jego rękę. Przestaje dopiero, gdy za sąsiednim regałem rozlega się drobny hałas.

Najdziwniejszy jest chyba pierwszy raz. Chociaż Makoto myśli tak o każdym ich zbliżeniu, to nieodwołalnie ten pierwszy uzyskuje miano naprawdę krępującego i nijakiego.

Bez fajerwerków, przepełniony zakłopotaniem, mnóstwem pytań i tymi dziwacznymi odgłosami, wydobywającymi się nie tylko z jego ust. Tak. Pierwszy raz jest najgorszy, ale jakoś wspominany z największym sentymentem, ciepłem, o które nigdy by się nie posądził.

Pamięta te skrajne emocje, dudniące mu w głowie przez cały czas, targające jaźnią podczas całego zbliżenia, niczym młot, uderzający z każdej strony bez cienia skrupułów czy obawy o jego słuch. Delikatność z jaką Kasamatsu obchodzi się z jego ciałem, budzi w nim poczucie winy, które nie powinno przenigdy zaistnieć – jakby zdradą był fakt, że nie odczuwa nic oprócz paraliżującego cierpienia, mrowiącego od czubków palcy po kostki u stóp.

Usta obcałowujące jego nagie ramiona są jedynie uroczystym wstępem do finezji, jaką Yukio włoży w swoje gesty, które przytłumi ból, do którego nie sposób się przyznać. Ma ochotę walić pięściami po plecach obejmującego go chłopaka, gdy jęk niepohamowanej uciechy wykrada się chyłkiem spomiędzy zagryzanych warg.

Dłoń gładząca jego lewy bok, przekrada się niżej, z biodra lądując na udzie i rozchylając je mocniej. Bez oporu, Makoto pozwala, aby ta sama ręka zabłądziła w okolicach pachwin. Pełen zachwytu Kasamatsu, jest niemalże tak samo zawstydzony jak on sam.

Drżenia oddechu nie można już uspokoić i Hanamiya, wyłącznie resztką trzeźwości, obejmuje pas kochanka nogami, by go ponaglić - wówczas nie ma jeszcze pojęcia, jak nieprzyjemne będzie uczucie wypełnienia. Skupiony na powolnym pocałunku, maltretującym jego spękane wargi, przełyka częściowy dyskomfort, gdy zagłębia się w nim pierwszy palec.

Pytania typu: "Mogę cię dotknąć?", "Pocałować raz jeszcze?", "Obejmiesz mnie rękoma?" tylko wszystko komplikują. Zważywszy na to, że Makoto, nie jest w stanie wydusić z siebie słowa i tylko nieznacznie kiwa głową, jakby Yukio naprawdę mógł coś takiego zauważyć pośród półmroku.

\- Ah! - sapnięcie ze strony Hanamiyii jest zaskoczeniem dla nich obojga. Chłopak stara się przekręcić głowę jak najbardziej na bok i ukryć ją chociaż w połowie w poduszce.

\- B-bolało? - zapytał Kasamatsu, całkiem nieświadomie przytrzymując go mocno za biodra, jakby w obawie, że ten zacznie się od niego odsuwać. Makoto potrzebuje chwili, by zrozumieć, że będzie dużo gorzej, niż opisywano to na forach o edukacji seksualnej.

\- G-głupi jesteś, czy co? - warczy pod nosem, ale nie brzmi to tak ostro, jak powinno. Korzystając z tego, że Yukio zaprzestał jakichkolwiek ruchów, zaczerpnął głębszy oddech. Nieco się uspokajając, rozluźnił spięte, zdrętwiałe palce, które wbił instynktownie w barki starszego chłopaka, kiedy ten zaczął się w nim zanurzać.

Pulsujące prącie, wciąż nie znalazło się całe w nim, a rwący ból nie przytłumił nawet zimny krem, którego użyli jako lubrykanta. Hanamiya czuje zarówno niepewność, jak i przepełnia go surrealistyczne zadowolenie i błogość - nie taka cielesna, a duchowa.

\- Mogę wejść do końca? - Makoto wie, że policzki Kasamatsu muszą być teraz gorące, może wrzące - z podniecenia, oczekiwania i tej dozy nieśmiałości, która potrafi być czasem całkiem urocza, kiedy to drażnił się z Yukio, choć zdecydowanie nienawidził, gdy to Kasamatsu z nim pogrywał, a to zdarzało się zbyt często, jak na jego gust.

\- Jeszcze jedno pytanie i cię zabije - powiedział ostatkiem sił. To ostatnie tak pewne i zdecydowane zdanie, które wypowie tego wieczoru. Udaje mu się raz jeszcze zaczerpnąć gwałtownie powietrza przez usta, nim penis wypełni go w pełni. Pojedyncza łza w kąciku oka jest ignorowana i Hanamiya traktuje ją jak kroplę potu, który pokrył ich skórę.

Mokry pocałunek na obojczyku Hanamiyii, wydaje mu się po prostu niesprawiedliwy. Jak niby miałby teraz powiedzieć Kasamatsu, że najchętniej przerwałby to wszystko? Zamiast tego, jedynie przyciąga chłopaka do siebie chowając twarz, wykrzywioną w mimowolny grymasie, w zagłębieniu jego szyi.

Makoto nigdy nie przypuszczał, że odbieranie bólu tak mocno może się różnić od jego zadawania. Przytrzymuje się karku Yukio, zagryzając ust intensywniej z każdym pchnięciem. Ma wrażenie, że jest rozrywany, a prowizoryczny lubrykant nie łagodzi już pieczenia. Kasamatsu szepczący mu do ucha kojące słowa, nie ma pojęcia, że żadne z nich nawet do niego nie dociera.

\- Mogę mocniej? - Hanamiya najchętniej wykrzyczałby mu, że chyba zwariował myśląc, że uda mu się to przeżyć, ale najwyraźniej wcale nie musi. Yukio, który odsuwa się nieznacznie, by przyjrzeć się lepiej kochankowi, zamiera, a do Makoto dociera, że koniec przyszedł do niego sam.

\- Krwawisz – stwierdza chłodno Kasamatsu, ścierając posokę z kącika jego ust i pokazując mu.

\- Myślałem, że to ślina – wychrypiał, kręcąc zachęcająco biodrami.

\- Przestań. Robię ci krzywdę, prawda? - pyta z wyrzutem. Z wyrzutem, który w ogóle nie podoba się Makoto. - Wysunę się powoli.

\- Nie! - warczy, zaciskając mocniej nogi wokół pasa Yukio. - Dojdź we mnie. - Hanamiya nie myśli o tym, że z zażenowania mógłby spokojnie strzelić sobie w skroń, bo buzująca w nim złość, zagłusza inne emocje.

\- Makoto – zaczął Kasamatsu łagodniej, ignorując obezwładniające uczucie zaciskających się mięśni na jego penisie. - To nie może tak wyglądać – mówi, głaszcząc go po policzku. Czuje się dziwnie, tłumacząc coś tak oczywistego komuś takiemu jak Hanamiya. Komuś tak inteligentnemu, a niesamowicie nieporadnemu, gdy w grę wchodziła kwestia ich związku.

\- Wcale nie chcę, żebyś przestał - przyznaje szczerze Makoto, zakrywając oczy przedramieniem. Krótkie westchnięcie opuszcza jego usta i już wie, że Kasamatsu zaczyna się wahać, w ogóle nie przyzwyczajony do takiej zachowania ze strony kochanka. - Czy zrobisz to teraz, czy jutro, nie ma to znaczenia, bo i tak będzie boleć - wyjaśnia, gdy Yukio odciąga jego ręke i patrzy mu prosto w oczy.

\- Będę delikatniejszy - obiecuje Kasamatsu, a on ma ochotę pytać, czy rzeczywiście może być jeszcze bardziej łagodny w swoich poczynaniach.

Wargi, nakrywające jego usta, skubią je zdawkowo, podczas gdy gorący oddech muska policzki i czubek lekko zadartego nosa. Powolne, niepełne ruchy rozpalają go na nowo, ale nie jest to już ten sam ból, co sprzed chwili. Jest tak samo cierpki, ale przy tym oczywisty i w jakimś stopniu na pewno rozkoszny. Ręka stymulująca jego pół-twardego penisa, dużo wolniej i dokładniej pociera skórę między palcami, podobnie jest z ruchem bioder Yukio.

Powolne, wręcz ospałe ruchy, krótkie i płytkie pchnięcia, niwelują dotychczasowy ból do granic możliwości, a Makoto nie może przestać myśleć o tym, że wszystko stało się nagle niewyobrażalnie słodkie. Słodkie i mulące, niczym miód, aż do porzygu... Cały akt pokryła ta absurdalna otoczka ostrożności, na którą w ogóle nie zasługuje. Nawet ciężar ciała, układającego się na nim kochanka, odbiera jak ochronny gest, odcinający go od świata. Absurd.

Jednak najbardziej ogłupiały, Makoto, czuje się, gdy Yukio dochodzi w nim. Gorąc, który rozlewa się we wnętrzu jego ciała jest kojący, o wiele przyjemniejszy od pobudzającej go dłoni kochanka, bowiem znika całe nieprzyjemne tarcie, ustępuje resztka pulsującego mrowienia i widzi w półmroku twarz Kasamatsu, a wraz z tym widokiem, ciepło dociera także do jego serca.

I Hanamiya pozwala sobie na tą jedyną słabość, kiedy jest już po wszystkim – ujmuje w swoje ręce twarz Yukio, gładzi kciukiem jeden z nagrzanych policzków i przyciąga go niespiesznie, by złączyć usta z jego wargami. I chociaż wie, że jutro zdąży dostać szewskiej pasji, zanim wygrzebie z tyłka całą tą spermę, cieknącą teraz po rozdygotanych uda, ale zamierza zbluzgać za to Kasamatsu dopiero rano, bo dziś nie miał już siły się denerwować. Nawet słowa, szeptane mu do ucha, wydają się być szmerem za ścianą.

Wymęczony, z trudem reagował na bodźce zewnętrzne. Zapadając stopniowo w sen, jak najdłużej koncentrował się na całusach, składanych na jego plecach, gdy ostatecznie przekręcił się z trudem na bok, robiąc przy sobie miejsca na jednoosobowym łóżku.


End file.
